


Chemical Advantage

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Physical Disability, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee takes his opportunity when Tavros gets high on sopor slime, but he must face the consequences of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Advantage

Gamzee wouldn’t lie, it hurt like a motherfucker when Tavros said he didn’t return his flushed feelings. He’d drowned his pain in sopor slime and even that didn’t stop him from clawing the walls in anger. He thought Tavros would never talk to him again after he casually suggested some sloppy makeouts. But Tavros did talk to him after two weeks of silence. Gamzee agreed to lay off any advances and their friendship started over again.

 

It had been a sweep since that awkward sixth wriggling day and Tavros was coming over for the first time since he had started using a wheelchair. Now he used braces instead thanks to physical therapy. It was still hard for him to get to the beachside hive so Tavros communed wild dog to help him. His powers were so strong he could get the proud and dangerous beast to act as a steer.

 

When Gamzee saw him ride up to the hive, his heart felt that old longing. The little troll had grown so much since five and a half sweeps. His neck was thicker and his chest was wider. His horns looked majestic. Yet his face looked as sweet and adorable as it was when he was only a wiggler. When Tavros saw him he smiled like seeing him was the best miracle that could ever happen. He gave the same smile back and rushed over to help him off his steed. The lowblood’s body felt so warm. Gamzee’s face was right in his neck and he could smell him; he smelt like both animals and soap. He put an arm around Gamzee’s shoulder while using the brace with his other arm. He had grown taller. If he could stand up straight he would be taller than Gamzee. They awkwardly walked into the hive like this, not saying anything, like Tavros came over every night so no special greetings were needed.

 

When they got in Tavros looked around the hive with excitement. He put on his other brace and started quickly walking around the best he could. He was thrilled he had managed to get over to Gamzee’s hive. Lots of people would be disgusted by the unkempt hive, but he was just so happy he was in his best friend’s home he didn’t care. Gamzee shared his enthusiasm and gave a loving introduction to every little thing in his hive. It was only for the first floor of his hive. Tavros wanted to see the upstairs but Gamzee told him there wasn’t anything up there. He wasn’t lying to spare him the effort of climbing the stairs. He only went upstairs to look out for the Old Goat. Like every highblood he had a huge surplus of room.

 

Instead of trekking upstairs, they went over to the block where he had his video game system. It was cutting edge and very expensive when Gamzee purchased it with his highblood allowance almost two sweeps ago, but he rarely used it. He had really only got it so Tavros could play when he came over. Unfortunately, he soon afterwards got into the accident that left him unable to come over. Gamzee had mostly bought the type of strategy games that Tavros favored but he played a rhythm game a dozen times before accidently squishing the game grub. He needed Tavros’ help setting the system up again. He had totally forgotten how it worked and he didn’t know how he had got it to work in the first place.

 

While Tavros started up a game, Gamzee went to get his pies out of the oven. He hadn’t had a lot yet because he wanted to stay lucid enough to be a good host. With Tavros settled in he decided he needed something to take the edge off. After taking a good portion of a pie he sauntered back to the game block. Tavros had arranged his legs into a crossed position with the beanbag chair on his back. His socks and sandals were next to him. Gamzee sprawled out over a bunch of cushions with the started pie by his stomach. He slowly worked on eating it. He meant to watch the pretty lights and colors of the game, but his eyes kept drawing to the gamer. He played the game so earnestly and with so much determination. Whenever making a choice he’d press the OK button with such flourish. He dropped his controller and clapped every time he won a fight. Sometimes he stuck his tongue out in thought. Every little movement he did was so sweet. His big body just made it looks cuter.

 

Gamzee was just so busy drinking him in that he barely touched the pie. It took half an hour before he was on his second pie. He took a bite and then offered Tavros some like he did with everyone. It was a reflex action. He didn’t expect much more from Tavros than the quick “nO THANK YOU” he got when he tried it online. However, Tavros stopped the game and sighed. He turned to him and Gamzee expected he’d get Karkat’s normal reaction.

 

Instead, Tavros said, “I think, maybe I should try it, this time.”

 

Gamzee replied, “Whooa, really? You never wanna slam some sneeze with me.”

 

“Yeah, I think I should do this with you, because it’s something you do, while video games are just something I do.”

 

“Motherfuckin’ wicked! I’ve always been wantin’ some motherfucker to get high with. Get’s lonely on my own.”

 

“Uhh, I don’t think I’ll make this a regular thing, but…it wouldn’t hurt to try, to see what it’s like, for you.”

 

“You ain’t gonna regret it, I motherfuckin’ swear you ain’t.”

 

Tavros put down the controller and took the sylladex-warm pie out of Gamzee’s hands. He smelled it. The baked slime smelled a little different from the unprepared kind. He looked at it for a while before looking back up at Gamzee.

 

“So,” he asked, “You just eat it with your hands?”

 

“Um, guess you could eat it with a fork, though that kinda ain’t natural.” He had never really thought about using a fork.

 

“Could you go get me…” He looked back down. “…never mind. My hands are clean, so I can eat with them.”

 

Not sure mine are, thought Gamzee, but he didn’t want to talk Tavros out of it.

 

Tavros closed his eyes and in one determined swoop took a huge glob and shoved it in his mouth. His face scrunched up and he swallowed. He then opened his eyes.

 

“It tastes better than how it tastes, when I accidentally get some in my mouth,” he remarked.

 

“That’s just the baking kickin’ in.”

 

“How long does it take for the, uhh, drug to kick in?”

 

“Don’t really time it, but I’d say five, fifteen minutes?”

 

“I guess I’ll have to wait.”

 

He unpaused the video game and went to save it. When he was done he turned off the machine. He sat with his hands on his knees like he was waiting for something horrible to happen. Gamzee sensed this.

 

“Don’t worry, bro, I’ll all feel good,” he said.

 

Tavros smiled and said, “I think, since I don’t get enough sopor slime when I use my recuperacoon, maybe ingesting some sopor will help me.”

 

“That’s right, let its miracles help you! Might make you more confident.”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Instead of impatiently waiting for the drug to take effect they just cut loose and gabbed. Tavros took occasional small bites out of the pie. After a few minutes he started getting a serious case of the giggles. Gamzee caught them from him. It was a joy being around Tavros. Gamzee felt a real connection he hadn’t before felt with Tavros. His friend had always been in a different state of mind than him. Now they were sailing in the same boat.

 

After five minutes of laughing and vague jokes to go with the laughter, Tavros stopped to catch his breath. He looked a little sick and sweaty. His cheeks were flushed brown.

 

“You okay?” Gamzee asked as he sat up.

 

“Oh wow,” replied Tavros, “No, I’m okay. Does sopor slime usually make you feel this hot?”

 

“Never done that to me, but guess different bros feel different things. Just tell me if it makes you crunk, so I can get you something to get your vomit on all clean like.”

 

“No, I don’t need that, I just need to take off some clothes,” he said as he slid off his jacket.

 

“Some clothes?”

 

Tavros then reached behind his back, undid something, and took off his t-shirt. Gamzee had always wondered how he wore that t-shirt with those horns and now he knew. He also knew what Tavros looked like shirtless; he looked glorious. He was perfect. Okay, in a sober moment Gamzee would have admitted Tavros didn’t have perfect muscularity; his stomach was all fat. But he wasn’t close to sober and right now he would swear Tavros matched Equius’ musclebeasts.

 

Instead of swearing, he honked.

 

Tavros laughed and replied, “Honk honk, motherfucker.”

 

Gamzee chuckled the best he could with a dry mouth. He took some moist slime to wet his throat. Tavros copied his move and then some. He dipped his hand over and over into the pie until it was all gone. Then picked up the pan and licked it. When that was clean, he sucked on his fingers. He finished up on the last finger and started slowly tracing his index finger around his lip.

 

“Th’ schopor’s makin’ ma lips, uhh, tingly,” he said.

 

“Yeah,” Gamzee replied weakly, “Those lips.”

 

“I feel like kisshin’ someone.” He looked straight into Gamzee. “I’ll kissh you!”

 

He then sprung himself by the hands unto Gamzee and threw his arms around his neck. Gamzee’s permanently half-lidded eyes widen. Like he said he would, Tavros kissed Gamzee, though his hold faltered and he ended up kissing him more on the chin, smearing the makeup. His left hand seeking purchase fell on Gamzee’s thigh. It quickly moved back up to his neck but that was enough for Gamzee. Tavros kissed him rapidly all over his face. Gamzee finally embraced him back and gave him a real nice kiss on the lips. He’d never kissed anyone before but judging from Tavros’ moans he was miraculously good at it.

 

Gamzee couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d given up on Tavros. Tavros wasn’t supposed to be his matesprit. Gamzee was supposed to find his true, fated, miracle matesprit. He’d prayed fervently for that one, more than he prayed for any of the other quadrants. And yet now it turned out his matesprit was right under his horns all along. All it took was a little pie persuasion for his bro to open wide his surely flushed feelings.

 

Tavros said something wonderful. “Gamschee, I feel…uhh, my pants.”

 

Gamzee didn’t need to be asked twice to do what his new matesprit said. His hands moved down his body until it reached Tavros’ pants. He fumbled with the button. When he did manage to undo it, before he could pull off the pants Tavros lost hold of his neck and crashed to the ground.

 

“Holy motherfuck are you okay?” Gamzee asked.

 

Tavros thankfully answered, “Yeah…”

 

Gamzee tucked a cushion under Tavros’ head and patted his warm wet cheek. He stared down at him in wonder. He looked so innocent yet so fucking luscious. Gamzee had to finish taking his pants off. He pulled them with difficulty given Tavros’ weight and immobility, but he got them off. His legs were withered but again Gamzee thought he looked perfect. And speaking of perfection, he wondered how he measured up with musclebeasts behind those horseroni briefs, so he took those off.

 

Tavros’ bone bulge was beautiful. Gamzee wasn’t disappointed by the size but he was disappointed it was flaccid. He rubbed it a little with no reaction. It came to him that maybe Tavros didn’t have any feeling there. He hadn’t ever thought about that. He was too young to think about such things before he turned six and after he tried to avoid such thoughts. He prayed he wasn’t that paralyzed. His prayers were answered when he moved down and found moisture in his nook. That meant he had to have feeling. It was on.

 

It wasn’t fair that only Tavros should be naked, so he rapidly took off his clothes. Tavros looked up at his skinny body like he was seeing something completely new.

 

“Oh Gam…” he said.

 

Gamzee had to kiss him again. He kissed him on the lips and just moved his way the neck to his shoulder blades and then to his chest. His makeup, already smeared, got completely messed up and he didn’t care. He just went crazy. Tavros’ hand lazily went up to Gamzee’s hair and tugged it a little before falling.

 

Gamzee stopped licking Tavros to notice there was some effect. His lover’s bone bulge was getting bigger. It was still far from erect, but he was overjoyed by this miracle. He himself was more erect than he’d ever been. Usually it took forever. He felt so ready. He was going to have sex for the first time.

 

He pushed the paralyzed legs open and lay between them. His fingers were at his new matesprit’s seedflap when he stopped. Something didn’t feel right. There was something about this that would make his friend Karkat angry. He didn’t know what the hell that would be, so he said fuck it and fucked Tavros.

 

The boy was obviously virginal since it wasn’t easy to get in. Gamzee had to shove hard enough to push him a little but he managed to slip in his bone bulge to the hilt. Tavros reacted by groaning loudly. Gamzee meant to give him some time to adjust but he quickly found himself moving back and forth. It felt much better than the few times he had masturbated. Tavros was moaning and breathing heavily so he obviously enjoyed it too. His erection kept steady, never softening but never growing. Gamzee sped up while kissing him.

 

As good as it was, the feeling soon plateaued for Gamzee. He was frustratingly near the edge of orgasm for what seemed to be forever. It was a side effect of the sopor. Gamzee supposed this might be a good thing, since it gave his lover more time to enjoy it. Yet eventually he stopped thinking about him and his semi and started pounding away in search of his own release.

 

Finally it did come and he almost missed pulling out, but he grabbed a pie tin and used it as an impromptu pail. With one tin filled with his genetic material he took the other tin for Tavros. Yet he was not just completely soft but passed out. Gamzee let him sleep. Any reciprocation would have to wait until after he slept it off.

 

Gamzee was exhausted too, so he went to sleep next to him. The sopor slime they ingested would keep them from anything bad happening.

 

 

***

 

Tavros’ head hurt when he woke up, but there was a more worrying pain down lower. It wasn’t strong, but it was mysterious. He felt his stomach and realized he was naked. Had he planned on going into a recuperacoon but passed out before he could? How embarrassing. He sat up hoping to find his clothes before Gamzee could see him but found that he was next to him, also naked. Had they both ended up in the same predicament? He saw the pie tie filled with purple. He thought for a moment it was huckleberry pie before noticing the musky scent of genetic material. So Gamzee had masturbated before passing out? Had he masturbated to his naked body? That was creepy, but he thought Gamzee had done nothing worse when something came to him. He connected the strange feeling down below with the pie tin. Gamzee’d had sex with him.

 

Tavros didn’t scream. He just froze. He couldn’t believe it. Gamzee would never hurt him, yet the pain said otherwise. Whoever had sex with him would have to be pretty rough for Tavros to feel it. There wasn’t anyone else here that could have caused that pain. Gamzee must have had sex with him. Tavros thought Gamzee didn’t desire him sexually. He figured when Gamzee said he wanted to be friends he’d gotten over his little flush crush. Yet the first chance he got Gamzee took advantage of him. Had he hidden his red feelings? Had he hidden his black feelings? Tavros felt betrayed.

 

Gamzee awoke before Tavros could even think of leaving right away. A happy groan came from his body as he lifted himself up and looked Tavros with barely open eyes.

 

“Good evenin’, beautiful,” he drawled, “How’d you like yesterday mornin’?”

 

Tavros said nothing.

 

“Oh fuck, my bad, sorry about yesterday mornin’.”

 

“What…what did you do?”

 

“I didn’t get you off like I got off when we got it on. But if you forgot, then it’s cool, right?”

 

“No, no! It’s not cool!”

 

“Guess I’ll have to make it up to you,” said Gamzee as his hand drifted up Tavros’ leg.

 

If Tavros could move his legs he would have kicked Gamzee in the face or at least flinched. Instead he scooted back as much as he could. Gamzee didn’t move his hand but he stopped it. His eyes went half open.

 

“What’d I do?” he asked.

 

“Gamzee, last morning, did you, uhh…put something in my nook?”

 

“Yeah, I slammed my bone bulge in your nook. That’s how we got it on.”

 

“No!” Tavros pointed at Gamzee, “That’s how you got it on! You had sex with, uhh, my body!”

 

Gamzee pointed back at Tavros. “Your body? Makes it sound like you were takin’ a trip out.”

 

“I wasn’t there! Uhh, in a way. I passed out, and then I became unconscious, so I really wasn’t there.”

 

“You did pass on out but until that I felt your motherfuckin’ miracle presence there. Your bone bulge was certainly there, giving me a little wave.” He looked down at Tavros’ flaccid bone bulge. “Wish instead of being all cranky it was giving me some greetin’ now.”

 

Tavros covered his crotch with a pillow. “It can’t! I mean, not fully, because of the accident, and it probably didn’t do anything at all, when you had sex with it.”

 

“I was there when I had sex with it and I motherfuckin’ know it did something.”

 

“No, it’s not true, the things you are say! I don’t have feeling down there!”

 

“You got all your feeling up there,” he said, pointing directly at Tavros’ left thorax nub.

 

Tavros paused. He had a phantom feeling of a wet tongue on his nipples. It wasn’t true he had never had a full erection since the accident. There was one time he did after absent-mindedly playing with his thorax nubs, though it vanished as mysteriously as it came. The knowledge that he’d had some sort of positive response to Gamzee’s groping just made him feel more vulnerable.

 

“You were groping me…”

 

“You groped me up first! Tore off your threads, threw yourself over and gave me a big sloppy kiss and I gotta say, you were motherfuckin’ wicked at it.”

 

Tavros looked at Gamzee’s crotch and saw he was sporting a semi. The thing looked so disgusting to him. He looked back into Gamzee’s eyes.

 

“I did those things, that you said I did, only because I took sopor slime, which is a drug that makes you do strange things.” He gasped as realized something. “That’s why you wanted me to do sopor slime, what you wanted when you’d always ask me. You knew what I’d do to me.”

 

“Even I couldn’t guess what miracle would go on when you took my miracle! Anyway, I offer up a pie to every motherfucker I met! Even offered one to a musclebeast, but I ran away before I could find if motherfucker could eat it.”

 

Tavros ignored his musclebeast anecdote. “How many lowbloods, have you trapped, with this trick of yours, when you offered them stuff, which would make act, like I did? I thought you were different, but all highbloods are alike, they all just want to, uhh, they all just want to fuck over lowbloods!”

 

Tavros started crying his rustblood tears. Gamzee’s erection disappeared.

 

“I would never fuck you over, well, I’d fuck you, but not over.”

 

“You did, uhh, fuck me over! Even if you don’t think you’re a highblood, you acted like a highblood, when you fucked me over, by fucking me.”

 

“Don’t see how I fucked you over.”

 

Tavros sighed and in a frustrated tone familiar to Gamzee but unheard of from Tavros he said, “You had sex with me when I wasn’t thinking like I should. That’s called rape.”

 

Gamzee honked on hearing the word. Tavros was surprised he said it. He hadn’t even thought of that word until he said it. It was too horrible to think.

 

In Gamzee’s mind it was slowly starting to become clear what he did. Like every time his mind became too clear, he took out a pie and started eating it. Tavros waited until he was done. He didn’t care anymore if sopor slime was bad for Gamzee. Gamzee took out another pie and like always offered it to Tavros.

 

“Here, my motherfuckin’ friend, take it, sneeze takes away the tears.”

 

“I’m not your friend.”

 

Gamzee dropped the pie.

 

“We can’t be friends anymore, because I don’t want to be friends with you, and you never wanted to be friends with me.”

 

“What, never ever? Not even if I swear by the Mirthful Messiahs that I’m the sorriest motherfucker that ever lived in the universe?”

 

“Even if you did that, and even if I believed you, and even if I forgave you, we could not be friends, because I don’t want to be friends.”

 

“I wanna be friends. I always wanna to be friends.”

 

“You just wanted to be my lover.”

 

Tavros then turned away and started picking up his clothes. He put them on, put on his braces, and got up.

 

“I’m leaving,” he said, “I can get out, on my own.”

 

He was at the doorway when Gamzee spoke up. Tavros turned to listen.

 

“Tavros, bro, I love you.”

 

Tavros thought for a moment and replied, “I thought you should know, from talking to Karkat, that hate is also love.”

 

And on that statement he left.

 

Gamzee zoned out for a long time. He took out his magic dust, threw it in his face, and started to pray. He couldn’t finish. Instead he went to make another pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I ever write happy sex stories? (Comedy doesn't count, that's just schadenfruede.)


End file.
